The Unexpected visitor
by AnnAnime
Summary: Link becomes deathly ill with pneumonia from not getting enough sleep and not enough food and while being taken care of by a lady in the Village, he gets a Visit from Ganon. GanonXLink Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Link becomes deathly ill with pneumonia from not getting enough sleep and not enough food and while being taken care of by a lady in the Village, he gets a Visit from Ganon.

Disclaimer: I do not own the game and Nintendo owns all Characters and this fanfic is free for all.

ok this is a new story and mind you this is a Fanfic and anything is possible and that's what makes them fun to write and to read. Also in this story I'm making the lady have a bigger place than in the game so I don't want any lectures on it.

Now for a few Warnings... there will be some Yaoi.. Meaning... man on man love and if you hate it then leave now... do not yell at me later for you have been warned... as for the rest... I have no clue.

Now on with the story...

* * *

The unexpected visitor

Ch. 1

The coughes started after the water temple... at first Link thought nothing of it but as time went by he started coughing more. Then came the aches and pains of the body and the constant congestion in his chest. Potions didn't help and even the old scientists medicine did not help. Then one day it happened, Link was in the Village when suddenly he felt very dizzy and he vision blurred then everything went black.

When he Finally awoke, he looked around and saw that he knew where he was. He was at the lady's house that he always visited. She was the one that always would offer him food but never had the time. He felt bad all over and it hurt to breathe. He was very pale as well and looked sickly. The doctor was there in the room as well as the lady sitting at the table. Just then the doctor saw that Link was awake.

"Ah so he's awake I see" The doctor says walking to Link.

"What's wrong with me?" Link struggles to ask and coughs.

"You are running a Fever and have trouble breathing but I do not have medicine for what you have and I do not know what it is... " The doctor says thinking.

Link then looks away. His body ached all over and he felt as though he would die. He pulled the covers up to cover himself more for he felt cold. Before Link knew it... he had fallen asleep again. The lady that was watching over him talked to the doctor some more and then he left shortly after that.

The next day word reached Malon that Link was sick then pretty much everyone knew. Malon then decided to visit Link and traveled to the village herself. She found the ladies house with ease and knocked on the door. The lady opened the door.

"Ah Malon! Good to see you again... how are you and your father these days?" She asks.

"Hello Gloria... everything is fine. I came to see Link... how is he?" Malon asked with concern.

Gloria then opened the door and let her in. "Not so good"

Malon went into the bedroom and Looked at Link in the bed and walked over to him. She then sat in the chair next to the bed where Link was fast asleep and sweating. She almost gasped when she saw him. He looked so sickly and she could hear the rasping sound in his chest as he breathed. She didn't want to wake him so she just sat there to wait. She didn't have to wait long and soon Link stirred and opened his eyes and looked around and saw Malon.

"Malon... What are you doing here?" he asks her still laying there for moving hurt too much.

"Link you look terrible... the rumors are true then... we all heard you were very sick and nothing could be done... is that part true as well" Malon looked sad as she asked.

Link nodded "That is what the doctor said and no potions work either"

Malon then put a basket on the table by the bed. "I brought you some bread and some milk, I'm sorry I could not bring more."

Link then coughed but it hurt to the point he thought he would pass out. He managed to talk. "Thank you" Before Malon could respond he fell asleep again.

Malon then decided it was time to leave but as she reached the door Gloria stopped her. "Malon…please visit as often as you can… the doctor thinks he doesn't have much time left."

Hearing her say that truly scared her. She then nodded and left. A few more days passed by and Link only seemed to get worse. Ganon had a spy that had been keeping an eye on Link for some time and he hadn't reported to Ganon since before Link got very sick. He then went to Ganon's castle and went into his throne room and kneeled before him.

Ganon Sat in his thrown holding his sword in his right hand with the blade pointing downward and his other hand rested on the arm.

"What do you have to report about Link?" Ganon asks his spy.

Kneeling with his head bowed. " Link has become ill my lord and no medicines are working… people of the village say he does not have long to live my lord"

Ganon raised an eyebrow. "Ill you say? What are his symptoms?"

The spy looks up " He has a hard time breathing… sweating… a fever and he has a raspy sound as he breathes."

Ganon then thinks and sighs, "I know what that is… my people have had it before"

"You may go now… I'll visit link myself." Ganon Says.

The spy then leaves. The next day Link is awake in bed and Gloria is constantly keeping a cool cloth on Link's head but it doesn't do any good and then she leaves the room to fix him some lunch. Her home wasn't very big and it consisted of only 2 rooms, a bedroom with a Table and the main room with one bed and a stove and a table. Just as the stew was almost done there was a knock on the door and so she left and went and opened the door. What she saw almost made her faint. Ganon stood there at the door towering over her and looked as if he were just shy of 7 feet tall. She swallowed hard and then looked past Ganon and saw a few gaurds on their horses and a black horse that looked like Ganon's.

He looked down at her "I have come to visit Link."

She paused at first and didn't know what to say but she glanced down and noticed that Ganon was carrying a basket covered in a cloth and it looked though it was stuffed full. She then looked at him and sighs, knowing that if she refused it could mean trouble.

"Very well but do not worry Link for today is a bad day and is feeling very ill" She says opening the door.

Ganon then steps inside, ducking as he stepped inside for he is so tall he would have to bend a bit to get in. The ceiling was ok but all the doors in Hyrule are like that. "Yes I had heard that he was very ill so I came to see him."

"He is in the bedroom behind that door." She says pointing to the bedroom door.

Link heard the doorknob turn and looked to the door thinking it was Gloria bringing him his lunch. Instead Link's stomach did a flip when he saw Ganon come inside the room ducking as he stepped in. Ganon wore all of his Armour and even his cape but he did not have his sword but only his dagger on his thigh. Link watched him quietly as he walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed. Link couldn't move. He was very weak and it hurt to move. Ganon then looks at Link after he sits down.

"My my you look just awful." Ganon said with a sigh.

Link then started coughing again but stopped because it hurt. He managed to speak but it was very low. "What do you want?"

"I heard that you were very ill and did not have long to live, so I decided to give you a visit." Ganon said.

"Why? So you can finish me off? Or was it to come here and watch me die?" Link said with a squeak.

"no… I don't want to do nothing of the sort, In fact I wish to help you feel better." He says to him.

"Really?" Link asks him.

"Yes and if I wanted to Kill you… well I could have done it by now." Ganon said with a smirk.

Link looked away. Ganon then looked inside the basket that Malon had brought Link. "hhmm milk and bread" He said covering it back up "That's not nutritiouse enough to help you get better but it was nice of her to bring that to you."

Link looks at him "and I suppose you know what will help me get better?"

Ganon Smiles. "As a matter of fact I do."

Link looked at him quietly and by the look on Ganon's face, he could tell that Ganon was serious.

Just then Gloria came in the room carrying a tray with a bowl of stew and some water and a little bread just in case. "It's lunch time Link" She said as she brought it in the room and sat half of the tray on the table by the bed as she removed the basket and sat it on the floor and then fully pushed the tray on the table.

Link needed to be fed by someone because he had become very weak. Gloria Helped Link to sit up pushing the pillows to cushion his back and sat on the bed next to him and just as she was about to give Link his first bite, Ganon spoke up.

"I'll do that for you… I want a little more time with Link then I'll be on my way." Ganon said.

Gloria paused and looked at him then looked at Link. "Is that ok with you Link?"

Link then looked away and nodded. He didn't feel like arguing. Gloria then put the spoon back in the bowl and left the room. Link looked at Ganon and watched him. Ganon then picked up the bowl with his hand and cupped it in his left hand and then sat on the bed with Link. He then picked up the spoon getting some stew in it. It was hot but it didn't bother him but he knew it may burn Link.

"It's very hot and may burn you so I'll blow on each bite ok" Ganon says to him.

Link then nods. Then Ganon blows on the food and proceeds to feed Link. As he feeds him, Ganon talks to him.

"After you have eaten I will give you the medicine that will help you feel better." He says as he feeds him.

Link only eats quietly not saying anything until he couldn't eat anymore. Link only ate half of it not feeling like eating anymore. Ganon puts the bowl back in the tray and picks up the basket.

He then pulls out a pretty big bottle that holds a purple fluid and a spoon. "This bottle is Special medicine that only my people have….but you will have to take one spoonful with this spoon three times a day until it is gone. You should feel the results in a few days or so." He says placing the spoon and medicine on the table.

He looks at Link and Link coughs again squinting his eyes and lets out a groan from the pain of coughing. Ganon then Caresses Link's head with his huge hand. "Poor Link… you must feel terrible… you're burning up." Link only looks at him and blushes some at the touch. Ganon then gets some medicine and pours some into the spoon and gives it to Link.

He then helps Him to lie back down. "I also want you to eat the fruit I have brought you and drink the bottles of juice as well… they will help you get better too." He says putting the basket on the table.

Ganon then stands and looks down at Link. "You should get some sleep now Link." He said Caressing Link's head, with his fingers in Link's hair.

Link Link blushed and nodded.

"I'll be back the day after tomorrow to see how you are doing and I will explain to the lady about your medicine." He said tucking Link under the covers then left the house altogether.

* * *

Well that's all for now… hope you like it so far… please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm not sure when the Yaoi comes in so Im just making it up as I go for now… but I hope you enjoy!

Oh for those of you that expects nothing but Sex… I am sorry to disappoint you but it will not be a story with just sex but actually will be a Story. I will have some sex in it though but it comes later on… sorry. This story will have some Violence but non of it will be between Ganon and Link… this will be a sweet story about them… You'll just have to read to see what happens.

* * *

The unexpected visitor

Ch. 2

Link Takes the medicine and amazingly started feeling better. He was able to move more but was still ill. Two days later Link was still feeling ill but he could feel the medicine working, he was asleep when Ganon came through the door again with yet another basket. Again he pulled a chair next to the bed and watched Link sleep. He peeked in the basket and smiled to see that most of the fruit he had brought the other day had been eaten. He then removed the remaining fruit from the Basket and put it in the fresh Basket of fruit and the other medicine that he brought with him and Sat it on the Table, removing the used one. Ganon was being very quiet as to not wake Link. He sat there and quietly watched him as he slept peacefully. He did not have to wait long before Link started to awaken again. Link blinked his eyes open trying to get the sleep out of them and then looked to his side to see Ganon sitting by his side.

Ganon Smiles at Link but Link only quietly layed there looking at him. "Would you like to sit up? I can help you if you like." Ganon asked sincerely.

Link nodded to him and Ganon stood up and effortlessy helped Link sit up and he adjusted the pillows behind him. "Comfortable for you?" Ganon asks looking down at him.

Link nodded and then coughed again letting out a light groan.

Ganon then sighs and sits down. " Are you feeling any results of the medicine yet?"

Link nods. "Yes… I can sleep better some when I take it and I don't run a fever much but it still.. Cough…hurts."

Ganon nods. "That is good but it will take several weeks before you will fully recover." He says and pulls another bottle from the basket but the fluid is pink this time. "I have brought you some pain reliever for you today to ease the pain in your lungs and body. It is also an important part of the treatment."

Link looks at him. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Ganon wanted to tell him the real reason but he found it hard to say the words.

Ganon smiles. "I can't very well have you die on me before seeing what you are capable of now can I? He then looked away with a sad expression. It hurt to say that… he would really hate it if Link died. He really wanted to express himself but was very scared to do so in fear of being rejected and hated for it. He would rather have Link to never know than to hate him for it.

Link only looked away and coughed again, not saying another word about it. Ganon then stood up. "I will go talk with Gloria and I will be back shortly." He said as he left the room as Link watched.

Gloria was peeling a few potatoes at the table when Ganon came in the room. Ganon went over and sat with her at the table. Gloria only glanced up at him and went back to peeling what few potatoes she had. Ganon leaned back in the chair, looked around the room then at Gloria and crossing his arms.

"I heard that you can no longer take care of Link, is this true?" He asked looking right at Gloria with a serious look on his face.

Gloria's eyes got a little wide in surprise and paused then looked at him. "How did you find out?" She asks in surprise because she never told anyone accept the doctor.

Ganon uncrossed his arms and placed a hand on the table. "oh I have my ways. It is true then. However I do not know all of the details as to why you can't take care of him any longer."

Gloria put the knife and the potato she was peeling back into the bowl. "The fact is that I can no longer afford to take care of him as food is expensive enough for us poor folk." She said with a sigh.

Ganon rubbed his chin thinking. He hadn't expected this at all. He knew that Gloria in fact was poor but Ganon could not very well let her kick him out… then who would take care of him? Link was still very ill and moving him too much could make the illness worsen even with the medicine. Ganon wasn't stupid either… he took in consideration that she may try to get money out of him and then what would she do with it? Use it to take care of him? No, he knew she wouldn't because he also knew she had come into a little money recently and didn't even bother to buy link any pain reliever knowing the doctor had some she could buy for Link, even though there was no medicine he had to cure him. This meant she had intended all along to let him die in pain from the sickness. Ganon was not about to let either one happen, nor was he going to give her any money and he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Ganon then stood up. "I see… then I will be taking Link with me then and I will look after him."

Gloria's eyes shot wide open in shock. "You? The dark king? Why?"

Ganon glared at her. " Do you take me for a fool? I am not about to give you money to care for him knowing that the money you came into a few days ago was spent on your own needs and you didn't even bother to buy Link any pain reliever medicine and then spread word that he would die. That would only mean that you had intended to let him in die in pain. Not to mention I got word that you even had Link's money as well, and where is that?"

Gloria looked at him angrily. "Why you Bastard! How did you find out about that money?" she yelled.

A smirk appeared on his face. "As I said before… I have my ways." With that he tossed his cape back and left Gloria with her thoughts as he went into the next room to see Link again.

Link looked at Ganon. " What happened? I heard Gloria yell."

Ganon sat on the chair by the bed. "Link? Were you aware that Gloria could no longer take care of you?"

Link looked at him in surprise. "What?"

Ganon closed his eyes and sighed and shook his head. "So he didn't know after all, just as I thought." He thought to himself.

"I see.. so you didn't know." He said and sighs. " You probably will not believe me Link but Gloria had intensions of kicking you out."

Link Glares at him. "You're right, I don't believe you!" he yells then looks away.

"I see…. I figured as much, in that case I'll let Gloria tell you herself, but even if she lies there are two others that know of this." Then he leaves the room and moments later he is pulling Gloria by the arm and she's cursing him out and calling him bastard.

"Let go of my arm this instant!" She said pulling her arm away, and Ganon let go once they were in the room.

Ganon looks down at her. "Tell him Gloria…. I think he deserves to know."

Link looks at him. "See? It's not true…. She will take care of me until I'm better."

Ganon glares at Gloria. "Tell him now! Tell him the truth… at least then he can make arrangements to stay somewhere else."

Gloria glares up at him. "Why do you have to stick your nose in my business anyway? He's none of your concern, heck you wanted to kill him anyways so why would it matter to you what happens to him… the doctor told me there was no hope for him." She said Angrily.

Ganon only then looked at Link, who looked as if he were about to cry. Link was truly hurt.

Link then forced himself to sit up. "So then, is it true Gloria?" he asked trying to stay calm and not to cry.

Ganon watched them as they talked.

"I'm sorry Link but the doctor did say that nothing could be done for you and …." Then she pauses.

Link interrupted her. "So you were just going to let me die!? That's Why you let Ganon inside was because you figured it didn't matter because the doctor said I would die anyway!?" By now Link was in tears.

Link then forced himself to get out of bed… his body hurt but he wanted to get away from her as fast as he could. As he got out of bed, he was so weak he was about to fall but Ganon caught him and with that Link was furious and struggled weakly to get away as he cried.

"Let me go! I don't want to be here anymore!" he said balling tears now.

"If you go anywhere in the state you are in now, then you will surely die and you know that Link." Ganon Said as he picked Link up and put him back under the covers in the bed.

Gloria was in shock and mad at the same time and instead of explaining anything to them, she huffed. "Well you can do with him as you wish…. He's of no use to the people of Hyrule in the state he is in and he will probably die anyway!" and with that she left the room.

Link was even more hurt at hearing her say that about him. He never dreamed things could turn out this bad, He hoped it was all just a bad dream. Link let out a small whimper. All the crying was making him very tired and even weaker.

"I got nowhere else to go." He says crying.

Ganon looked sadly at Link. He didn't want to see him cry. "That's not true at all Link…. I can take care of you myself."

Link looks at him in surprise. "You? Take care of me? Why would you do such a thing… my enemy?"

'Let's just say I look forward to battling you one day and if you Die then it will not happen. Besides it would be better if I took care of you, because no one else knows your illness better than I do."

Link looks away thinking. He knew Malon definitely could not care for him because she is very poor as well and really didn't want to burden her, but there was no one else that he knew that would help him. Ganon could have killed him the first day he appeared. After all the medicine he gave him did seem to have an effect anyway so he figured why not…. Things are bad as it is… and if going with Ganon meant getting better sooner then so be it.

Link looks at Ganon. "All right I'll go with you…. But no tricks or I'll make you pay!"

Ganon Smiles. "Of course not…. As soon as you are better you can be on your way to finish your quest so you can come battle me… in which I will eagerly await you."

* * *

Ok I had to stop it there because it was on page 4 in the Microsoft Word. Anyways I hope that this Chapter explains some things. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

-1Ok here it is… the next Chapter!

* * *

The unexpected visitor

Ch.3

Link looks at Ganon. "All right I'll go with you…. But no tricks or I'll make you pay!"

Ganon Smiles. "Of course not…. As soon as you are better you can be on your way to finish your quest so you can come battle me… in which I will eagerly await you."

Link then nodded and only looked at Ganon waiting to see what he would do next.

Gloria Huffed. "Do as you please but don't ever come for help from me you mongrel" she said looking at Ganon.

Ganon only ignored her and shrugged and she left the room slamming the door as she went into the next room. Link looks at Ganon then looks away with a frown.

Ganon looks at Link and frowns rubbing his chin. "It's not all that bad Link…. After all it could be a lot worse."

Link didn't say anything nor looked at him after Ganon's comment.

" I will have to wrap you in blankets in order to move you" He paused "That is if it's ok with you."

Link then looks at him with a seriouse look. "Why would you have to do that?" he asks curiously.

Ganon then sat back on the chair by the bed again. "Well for one thing, the ride will be a bit rough considering how I'll have to carry you. Not to mention it'll make it easier on you."

Link thought about it for a moment. "Alright then... do what you must... the last thing I want is to make this worse. I feel bad enough as it is."

Ganon then smiles and pulls out a tiny vile with a blue liquid in it and hands it to Link. Link then takes it and looks at it and looks at Ganon. "What's this?"

"That is a sleeping potion, drink it and then when you wake up you'll be in a nice cozy bed where I can better treat your sickness." He says.

Link doesn't say anything but drinks it in one gulp and wipes his mouth and lays back on the pillows. The last thing Link remembers is laying back and everything goes black. The next day he wakes up in a nice comfy bed that is much softer than the one Gloria had him in and the sheets are red satin and the comforter is a burgundy velvet. The bed was a dark cherry with carvings on the bedposts and the head board also has carvings in it. Link had expected to wake up in a cold Dingy castle room with little light but that was not the case at all. In fact there was a fireplace with a fire in it burning and the room seemed to be pretty well lit. Link sat up as best he could and looked around but Ganon was nowhere in sight.

Only moments later, Ganon came in through the door again and walked over to Link, looking down at him. "How do you feel?" He says feeling Link's forehead making Link blush slightly.

"I still feel pretty sick." he says and coughs.

Ganon frowns. "I'm sorry Link… I really am… I know how it is to be as ill as you are."

Link looks at him with a shocked expression.

"I know you're shocked to hear me say that but I really mean that… it's not fun being sick." He says sincerely.

Link only looks away and doesn't say anything.

"I hope you will find your stay here, comfortable. I tried to make the room as welcoming as possible." Ganon said looking at Link, watching him.

Then there was a silence between them. The silence almost made Link's ears ring. He really didn't know what to say after all that had happened. First the sickness came, after that he found out that Gloria didn't care and now he's with Ganon, the one destined to be his enemy. He was grateful for Ganon's medicine and it was helping him… but how does one thank your enemy without feeling you are betraying another? He decided to forget the whole thing and lay back down. Link layed back down and let out a sigh.

Ganon looked at Link with concern. "Are you ok Link?"

Link looks over at Ganon and shakes his head. "I'm just tired that's all and I feel a bit weak."

Ganon then grabs a book and glasses sitting by the bed and crosses his legs sitting back in the chair, placing the glasses on the book in his lap.

"I know this may seem odd to you, but I know it can be very boring here, especially for you since you like adventure." he then smiles. "But if you would like, I have a very good book I would like to read you and maybe it can help you sleep and keep you occupied." He says looking at Link.

Link slowly looks at him and thinks and then nods. Ganon puts on his reading glasses.

Link, biting his lip asks. "I want to ask you something before you start."

Ganon looks up from the book he opened and out of the top of the glasses not saying anything.

Link gets curious look on his face. "How did you know about Gloria and the money?"

Ganon takes off the glasses. He knew the question would be asked eventually and he figured that when that time had come that he would tell the truth since he was caring for Link and wanted his trust.

Ganon let out a sigh. "I had a spy to keep an eye on you for me. It was not until a few days of being in her care that my spy told me of your status."

Link just sat there looking at him quietly.

Ganon continued. "After visiting you on my first visit to you, I had a spy to watch Gloria and another one to find out all they could about her. That is how I knew."

Link look surprised. "You had someone watch me? Why would you do that?"

This was one question Ganon had not really expected to be asked. He didn't want to lie to him though.

Ganon looks at the book in his lap and sighs. "Link, I don't want to lie to you. Especially since I am caring for you while you are sick and I do not want to lose what little trust you have in me right now." He then looks up at Link.

Link is quiet and only looking at him so Ganon continues. "The reason being is for one to see how much closer you were to reaching me." He clears his throat.

He coughs. "Also I wanted my spy to make sure you got through all the temples ok in one piece." He didn't look at Link afraid of what he would say.

Link only nodded and didn't say anything and so Ganon read Link the book and in no time Link was asleep. To Link's amazement it was quit calming to hear Ganon read the book.

* * *

Ok have to end it there… sorry but I need to come up with more Ideas anyway. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

I Am soo sorry my dear Fans. For the longest time I have been without a computer but now I finally have my own! I will continue my stories again in my free time. Hope you enjoy!!

Note: Italics are thoughts and sometimes dreams.

* * *

The Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 4

As Ganon began to read to Link, it hit him. He realized what Ganon had just said to him. Link looks at Ganon.

"Wait, you just said" he pauses and coughs then continues. "You just said you had a spy to follow me and made sure I got through the temples in one piece." Link asked with a look of confusion on his face.

Ganon stopped and looked at Link through his glasses and sighs. He was hoping Link wouldn't ask him that but no turning back now.

"Well, Link… I really wanted you to make your way to battle me. That's all" Ganon said hoping he wouldn't have to say anymore.

Link only stared at him a few moments then looked away and relaxed on the soft pillows. _"Why is he being so nice to me suddenly? I mean we are supposed to be enemies right? Maybe he does care… maybe?"_

Link decided to forget about it for now and listen as Ganon read to him. Much to Link's surprise, Ganon was really good at story telling and putting feeling into the story. It changed Link's whole perspective of Ganon. As much as Link was enjoying Ganon reading to him, he fell asleep.

It had been late already and when he awoke, it was the next morning. Link looked around the room and no one was there. There was only a fire burning in the Fireplace at the foot of the bed. By now Link felt his strength returning to him. He still had a cough but he didn't feel quite as weak. He decided to stand and walk to the Balcony and look out, so Link slowly got out of bed and as he did, on the floor by the bed were some green slippers and Link slipped his feet into the. They felt very warm on his feet and protected them from the cold Floor. He walked to the Balcony, and peered over the edge. Link expected to see a pit of lava below but was surprised that it looked like a small green meadow and a horse's stable. Link Could see Ganon's horse in the stable and looking to his right of the meadow he saw a hot spring and Ganon was sitting in it without his shirt on, looking very relaxed. Ganon was alone though. From the look of it, Link wasn't that high up in the castle as he thought he would be so he could see Ganon pretty well. Link Stared at Ganon relaxing in the spring as if he were in a trance. Truth be told, Link had never seen Ganon without a shirt. Only moments later Ganon got out and was completely nude from head to toe. Link blushed fiercely at Ganon's nude body then seconds later realized what he was doing and quickly turned away with his back leaning on the railing.

Ganon had a Guard to hand him a towel and he looked towards Link's Balcony and saw Link leaning on the railing and a smile came across his face. _"I see that Link is feeling much better now"_

Link went back inside. He decided to get back in the bed and sat there starting at the fireplace. He dozed off a little for maybe an hour when he was gently nudged awake and he looked to his side and it was Ganon sitting by him.

Ganon smiled "Good morning Link. I bet you're hungry." Ganon said as helped Link sit up and fluffed the pillows around him.

Link couldn't help but think that it was nice to help him sit up still even though he had gained some of his strength back. Link nodded and smiles. "Yes thank you."

Then Ganon had taken the tray off the breakfast table and put the tray with legs in link's lap. What he was having for breakfast really shocked him. It was his Favorite… though many times he could not afford it. The breakfast consisted of eggs scrambled with cheese, fruit of different kinds, some sausage (Very expensive in Hyrule) and a big glass of milk.

Link Smiled at Ganon. "Thank you… this is my favorite!"

Ganon Smiled as he watched Link begin to eat with a smile on his face. It made him happy to see Link eating happily.

Ganon then stood up. "I will let you eat in private so I'll be on my way now." He said as he began to leave.

Link looked up from his food. "You can stay if you like…and talk with me."

Ganon stopped and looked at Link. "Very well."

Link went to take a drink of the milk and to his surprise it was cold and very good. He had expected it to be warm.

Link set the glass down and wiped his mouth. "mm.. it's cold but very good." He looked at Ganon. "How did you get it cold like that?"

Ganon Smiled. "I chilled it slightly for you using a cold spell. After all I am a wizard."

Link Smiled. "That's right." But then his smile disappeared.

"Is something wrong Link?" Ganon asked with concern.

Link looked at Ganon. "When I am better, what will happen next?"

Ganon let out a sigh. "Link, do not trouble your mind with such things. You should not worry about such things. We will take a day at a time and see what happens. For now just enjoy your breakfast and eat well and reserve your stregth."

Link nodded and began to eat again. Link took his medicine as he was supposed to after he had eaten. Ganon always gave it to him personally even though he knew he could get a servant to do it.

Ganon Smiled as he removed the tray. "I'm glad your appetite is back." He then sat the tray on the breakfast table then returned to the seat by Link.

Link looked at him silently. Ever since he had arrived at Ganon's catsle, Ganon had always kept a close eye on him. Link decided it was time he was more assertive at asking questions.

Link got up his courage and with a serious expression he started. "Ganon…. Why do you even care what happens to me… wouldn't it have been easier to let me die from my sickness? Tell me the truth… I know you have not lied but I need to know… please." As Link said Please, Link's expression looked sad.

Ganon looked at Link silently. Those sad blue eyes made Ganon's heart ache.

Ganon Stood and looked down at Link and Smiled and Caressed his Cheek. "I wish I could tell you Link, but I just can't. Maybe I can tell you one day… but not today." Ganon then left the room.

Link watched him leave and sighed and laid back down with a sigh.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to add this! I hope you loved it! Please review and tell me what you thought! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Sorry for such a long wait.. things are crazy for me and I just haven't had the time. I still love Yaoi though and I thought I would continue the story finally!

* * *

The unexpected Visitor

Chapter 5

Link had fallen asleep not long after Ganon left the room. He felt weak and a bit frustrated that Ganon wouldn't tell him the reason for taking care of him. He decided to just brush it off for now and fell asleep in no time.

Link had a terrible nightmare and woke up with a startle and breathing so hard it hurt. Sweat was dripping from his face. He placed the palm of his hand to his forehead and pulled his knees to his chest wrapping his other arm around them.

"Link… Are you alright?" Ganon said as he came and sat on the bed by Link and caressed his cheek.

Link blushed slightly even though the fear of the dream was still on his mind. He nodded but he looked as though he were about to cry.

Link looked at him "I bet you think I'm childish for acting like this after a dream." Ganon could see he didn't look happy. He coughed hard from the congestion in his chest. Sleeping sometimes made it worse.

"Not one bit and in fact I don't blame you Link…" Ganon said looking at him.

Link looked at him with his fingers to his lips but didn't say anything.

"How do you feel, physically that is?" Ganon asks Link sincerely.

"My chest hurts bad right now. Between me and you, sleeping only makes it worse." He said putting his hand on his chest and had a look of distaste on his face.

Ganon put a finger to his lips. "hhmm I'll give you a pain reliever and some more medicine for the congestion.

As Ganon always did, he administered the medicine to Link with a spoon. Ganon was about to get up and leave but Link Grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave… it's very lonely in this room. Sit here and talk with me until I fall asleep… please" Link said almost begging. His eyes looked sad as he spoke those words.

Ganon sat back on the bed with Link. How could he say no to a face like that? It made his heart ache to see Link Sad. He couldn't think of a time before when Link was this sad. There was at one time that he could see the loneliness in Link as he watched him from afar, keeping his distance so as not to give a hint he was following him.

The pain reliever started taking effect fast and Link was feeling relaxed and kind of drugged but his pain was easing off finally. Ganon Smiled when Link lay back onto the bed with a look of calm on his face.

Link looked Ganon in the eyes. "You know, if you hadn't come along when you did, I probably would have died an agonizing death."

Ganon didn't know what to say. It was very true that if he hadn't come when he did then Link would have surely died. Ganon looked away from Link deep in thought. There was so much he wanted to say but he couldn't bring himself to do it. _"How can something so easy be so hard?" _Ganon thought to himself.

Link was laying there in the bed staring at Ganon with those soft blue eyes, wondering what he was thinking. It had been days since Link had seen the outdoors. He loved the outdoors. After all it's all he's known all his life.

"Ganon" Link said snapping Ganon out of thought.

Ganon looked at Link. "hm?" he said to him softly.

"Do you think I could go outside for a bit? It's been a few days and I would like to, only if it isn't for long." Link asked staring at him, looking so innocent.

"Link.. you are still very ill and the air may not be good for you right now." Ganon spoke honestly.

Link then frowned. "I understand."

Ganon hated to see him frown. "I'll tell you what I'll do for you… I'll wrap you up in a nice warm blanket and carry you outside, but not far from the castle… just in case you start running a terrible fever."

Link smiled and Ganon continued. " I'll get a chair so you can sit on and enjoy the air."

Link shook his head and smiled. "Can you just lay out a blanket on the grass for me please.. so I can feel the grass in my fingers?"

Ganon could see the happiness in his eyes as he spoke about the grass and the blanket. Though it didn't surprise him at all.. after all Link is from the forest.

Ganon Smiled down at him and patted him on the head. With a small laugh "Alright! I'll go get it ready and you wait right here ok?"

Link's eyes lit up and he smiled at Ganon and nodded. Then Ganon left the room. Link lay in the bed staring at the ceiling as he waited for Ganon to return. He was only wearing a nightgown and no socks at all. He was all cozy under the covers so he didn't need socks. He wondered if Ganon would bring any for him to wear outside just as a precaution. About 15 minutes had passed when Ganon returned holding 2 pairs of socks in his hand. Link smiled as Ganon sat on the bed and gently took one of Link's feet in his hand. To Ganon, Link seemed so small and fragile, his hand engulfed Link's foot. Gently he put the socks on his feet as Link watched him. He had doubled the socks to make sure Link's feet stayed warm. As part of Link's treatment, it was essential to keep him warm at all times or the sickness could worsen. Then Ganon went to the chest at the foot of the bed that Link had never noticed before and pulled out a thick quilt that was really pretty and had earthy colors on it like the ones you would see in the forest.

Ganon then stood by Link. "Are you ready Link? Do you think you can try to stand just so I can wrap you in the blanket?"

Link nodded and with that he slowly stood up. His legs felt a bit shaky and weak but he managed and then he was wrapped in the blanket and swept off his feet before he could lose his balance. There he was being held in the arms of the one person he never would have dreamed would ever do this. Link slightly blushed, scared to hold onto Ganon with his arms at his sides.

"You can hold onto me Link.. I don't mind" Ganon said, as he looked Link in the face.

Link the wrapped his arms around Ganon's huge neck. He could feel the tight muscles in his neck and the veins. Link still blushed slightly. Ganon then Carried Link out to the back of the castle beside the hot spring where Link had seen Ganon bathing before. There were 4 layers of blankets lying on the ground. Ganon carried Link to the blankets and gently sat Link down on them making sure he stayed wrapped in the blankets. Link smiled as Ganon released him near the edge so he could reach the grass. Link ran his fingers in the grass and smiled as he felt a small breeze blow in his hair. Ganon watched Link as he enjoyed the outside air.

"Is it hard to sit up on your own Link?" He asked him with a concerned voice.

"mm a little." Link replied still smiling.

Without a word Ganon sat on the blankets next to Link and scooted near him and wrapped an arm around Link and pulled him close so Link could lean on him. Link never said anything but only smiled and blushed and continued to enjoy the outside air.

They sat there for a long time, until the sun was setting. The sun had turned a bright orange. "How beautiful!" Link said with a smile.

Ganon smiled. "Yes it is. I'm glad you could enjoy it today."

It was going to be dark soon and the last thing Ganon wanted was to wait until it was dark. It gets cold at night and there are things out at night.

"You ready to go back inside Link? You look a bit sleepy." Ganon asked still holding him.

Link Yawned and kind of stretched inside the blanket and nodded. Ganon then picked Link up and as he went inside, told a guard to fetch the blankets on the ground and bring them inside. Again Link had wrapped his arms around Ganon's neck, only this time on the way back up to his room; Link fell asleep in Ganon's Arms. Ganon smiled and looked down at him as he stood over Link's bed. He looked so sweet and innocent as he slept. He gently laid him down in the bed not removing the blanket and tucked Link in. He slept so soundly and never stirred as he slept. Ganon then gently caressed Links head.

He then put more fire in the fireplace and closed the Balcony windows and locked them tight and closed the curtains. He Gave Link one last Glance and left the room. He would be back later and watch over him, all night.

* * *

Well that's it for now… the next chapter will be up soon I promise!!! Please Review!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next Chapter. I know that the last chapter was very sweet, but things are about to go from sweet to bad, because something happens to Link and Ganon gets in a real panic… anyway.. you'll see what I mean when you read it.

* * *

The Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 6

Within an hour later Ganon entered Link's room and sat by his bed. Ganon always worried about Link. He knew that when a person has this kind of sickness, that it can turn for the worse any moments without a warning of any kind.

Ganon sat there all night long and he had been sitting there for hours watching Link, it had to have been four o' clock in the morning by now. Then he noticed that suddenly Link started breathing heavily and sweating. Ganon then stood over Link and felt of his forehead. Ganon's eyes got wide. Link was running a very bad fever; he was burning hot to the touch. Ganon guessed is fever was at least 105 degrees and seemed to get hotter. By now Link was moaning and trying to get under the covers even more. He knew he could waste no time in cooling Link off.

Ganon uncovered Link and threw the covers practically off the bed and snatched Link up into his arms. By this time Link was practically crying because the air felt gold to him. Ganon hated to make him cry like that but it had to be done or Link could surely die from the fever. He hurried out the door and the guard by the door became alert when he saw Ganon holding Link in his arms and the look on Ganon's face. He could tell something was definitely wrong!

"Hurry! Go and fetch Elizabeth, the Shamen of my people… and hurry!" Ganon yelled out in a frantic.

The guard nodded. "Sir Yes Sir!" Then left the castle quickly.

Ganon had a fountain inside the Castle walls and figured that would be a good place to cool Link's fever down and fast. He ran to the fountain as fast as he good and all the time he told Link to hang in there.

"Hang in there Link.. Don't go to sleep.. Not yet!" Ganon said in aloud voice.

Link barely opened his eyes and looked up at Ganon. He saw the worry in his face, it was soo hard to stay awake but at the same time he hurt all over. They reached the fountain where a Guard stood nearby and Ganon handed Link to the Guard.

"Hold him a moment." He commanded.

The guard quickly dropped his sword and shield and held Link. He was stunned. Here he was holding small Link in his arms. The guard watched on and so did Link, with his eyes barely open. Ganon held out a hand and said something that neither Link nor the guard could understand. A light came from Ganon's hand and the surface of the fountain froze and then Ganon took his huge fist and punched the Ice, making it break into pieces. Then Quickly, Ganon took Link back and placed him in the ice cold water. Link screamed out as the cold hit hot flesh and he cried. Ganon made sure the water touched him everywhere, even his head. He had to be cooled off quick… if not, then he would die.

As Ganon cooled off Link, memories of the past flooded his mind. He remembered how a few years earlier his people had Fever Epidemic. They lost a lot of his people to the fever. The fever was as bad as Link but since his people lived in the desert, water was scarce and it was hard taking care of everyone. He remembered how Elizabeth and her daughters, all of them were medicine woman. Everyone ran around frantically and no matter how hard everyone tried.. Many had died that week.

Ganon shook it out of his head, he couldn't think of that now… Link needed him. Link was still crying. Ganon caressed his head and comforted him.

"I'm so sorry Link but I have to do this… your fever is really bad." Ganon said to him as he caressed his head.

Link had to have been in the water for 10 minutes and then suddenly Elizabeth showed up. She had to have used a teleportation spell to get there so fast. Few women of his people knew such spells.

She walked up to Link and felt of his forehead. "I believe it would be safe to remove him from the water now… it feels as though his fever has dropped."

Ganon Lifted Link out of the water and held him. The Shamen noticed that Ganon's hand was bleeding but it didn't seem to bother him. They then went upstairs to Link's room. She picked up the blankets and fixed up the bed.

"You did really Good Ganon, you acted quick and for that he will live." She said smiling at him.

Elizabeth was one of the few people he let call him by name. He had a great respect for her and her daughters.

"You'll have to change him and get him out of those wet close. I'll be right back with a medicinal broth for him." She said as she left the room.

Ganon looked at Links in his arms. Link was unconscious but breathing normally and was no longer hot to the touch. He looked so innocent. The guard from earlier came and knocked on the door and what perfect timing. He needed a hand to change Link.

"Come in!" Ganon said.

The guard came in and looked at Ganon. He started to say Sir, but Ganon broke him off.

"I need you to look in that Chest an get out a gown and a towel." Ganon said as he started to remove Link's wet clothes.

It was hard doing it while holding him but somehow he managed and Link was naked now in his arms. Ganon could see every inch of his body, even his most private parts. Ganon was trying so hard not to look. The guard then handed Ganon the towel and Ganon then dried Link gently with it. Without words the guard then handed him the gown.

"You may go now." He told the guard without looking at him as he laid Link on the bed.

The guard didn't say anything and only left. Ganon didn't seem to care that the guard did not address him. Ganon then gently began to dry Link off with the towel. He even dried off link's most private part. He was gentle as possible, however Link never stirred but his body reacted differently. Link's member started to become hard and all Ganon did was stare at it for a moment then shook his head. He knew she would be back soon and had to get him dressed and under the covers. So he sat Link up after drying him off and put the gown on him. He then laid him back down and pulled the gown down to his feet, and then covered him. Ganon then sat by Link and watched over him as he always did.

About an hour later Elizabeth returned with a tray that had a bowl of medicinal soup. "See if you can wake him gently so he can eat." She said holding the tray by the bed.

Ganon gently nudged Link. "Link… Link." He said gently as he nudged him.

He nudged him again gently and said his name softly. Link opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He saw Ganon and a lady he had never met before.

"Link.. this is Elizabeth, she is the Shamen of my people. She has some medicinal soup for you to eat.. it will help you." Ganon said sitting on the bed now next to Link.

Link slowly sat up with Ganon's help. Ganon then took the tray from her and sat the tray in Link's lap. The tray had legs so it stayed up on it's own. Link remembered everything, the feeling, the fever, even the water. Link looked down at the soup. There were also small bits of vegetables, herbs and bits of chicken in it. On the side in a small plate there was some fresh bread. It had steam coming off it. Link then took the spoon in his hand and tasted the warm soup. It tasted so good to Link. He sat there eating and Ganon smiled, happy to see him eating.

"Ganon, Can I see you outside please?" Elizabeth asked and walked to the door.

Ganon nodded and looked at Link. "Will you be alright Link?"

Link nodded and continued eating. Ganon then fallowed her outside the room.

"Let's go to the next room for more privacy." Ganon said and led the way.

The room was next to Link's so it wasn't far from him. As soon as they got inside they both took a seat in a chair by an unlit fireplace.

She crossed her fingers at her chin resting her elbows on the arms of the chair and looked at Ganon. He sat there quietly, looking deep in thought.

"So the rumors are true I see." She said with a smile.

Ganon only looked at her not saying anything.

"From your reaction I know you're not surprised, why should you be?" She smiled at him and stood up. " After all, if I were you, I would have done the same thing."

She then walked to Ganon and knelt by him and reached into her leather medicine pouch and pulled out ointment and some bandages. "You cut your hand, I take it that it happened when you punched the Ice." She said as she began bandaging his hand.

Ganon knew what she meant by that. It was no secret to anyone that Link was being cared for by Ganon. He was sure everyone was talking about it. The more he thought of that lady, the more he got mad. Was that the way all the people felt about Link? Did they all decide that he was of no use to them? It made him very angry, thinking about it. So mad that he felt like killing them all for it. He was too stressed though and worried for Link's health to deal with them.

Ganon never said anything for a while but when she was finished, she walked to the door and opened it and looked back at him. "If it's alright with you, I'll stay for a while just in case this happens again, but we'll continue this conversation some other time." She smiled and was about to leave the room but stopped.

"You may get a visit from some of the villagers, especially that lady that had Link before you. I overheard them talking at a bar last night." She said with concern on her face.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do they want?"

She shut the door and looked at him. "It sounded like they wanted money. They wouldn't say why but I suppose they could be planning a kidnapping in order to get a ransom from you. The people are poorer now than ever and is very scarce."

Ganon looked away. He didn't like the sound of that.

"They may have some people to come around asking that Link pay them some money for staying with that lady." She said with her arms crossed.

Ganon then looked at her. "And they will get nothing! If anything, that lady owes him… she was going to let him die and now she wants money since Link is staying here. I think not."

"Well I thought I would let you know. Just keep an eye out but I'll keep spies on them at all times to watch their moves." Putting her hand on the doorknob and opening it.

Ganon nodded and she left the room.

* * *

All right guys! In the next chapter there will finally be some Yaoi but I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Please review!! 


	7. Chapter 7

I am soo sorry for such a long time for updating this story!! I have had writer's block but thanks to a few fans, I was able to continue my story. Now just as a warning, there is Yaoi in this story so if you do not like Yaoi, please leave. If you do then enjoy!!

The Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 7

Gannon didn't get a wink of sleep all night long. He sat in the chair by Link constantly keeping an eye on Link. Link slept very soundly and comfortably all night but just as the sun had rose, Gannon found himself giving in to sleep at last. He shut his eyes and fell asleep instantly. Not long after he had fallen asleep, Link began to stir. Link slowly opened his eyes and stretched his arms above his head and yawned looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't explain it but for some reason he felt a lot better than he did last night. He looked to the balcony and the turned his head towards Gannon.

"_He watched over me all night?" Link thought to himself. "Why does he even care what happens to me? I'm not that special or anything. Today I'll ask him and MAKE him answer my question and this time there will be no changing the subject. But first I need to do something."_

Link turned onto his side and watched Gannon sleep. It occurred to Link that it seemed that slept so peacefully. After laying there a bit, he decided to get up. Link quietly pulled the covers back hung his legs over the side of the bed and slipped on the green slippers that were sitting by the bed. Then he walked over to the door, feeling his strength return to him, and he put on the robe that hung by the door. He ever so quietly then opened the door and left the room quietly shutting the door behind himself.

A few hours went by and Ganon finally began to stir. He opened his eyes and yawned, stretching out his muscles looking around the room. As he scanned the room, his eyes went back to the bed. It dawned on him that Link was not in bed. He quickly got up from his seat and ran to the balcony doors, they were still locked. He then looked in the bathroom, he wasn't there either. Ganon started to almost panic. He stood by the bed breathing heavily looking at the ground. He then noticed that the slippers and robe were gone. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

He then sighed. _"ok so maybe he's in the castle still, I need to stay calm and not get angry."_

He then stepped out of the room into the hallway, the guard by the door was fast asleep. It made him so mad.

Ganon shouted in the man's ear. "WAKE UP SOLDIER!"

The soldier woke with a jump and looked up from his seat into the angry eyes of his king. Instantly he was scared. He the quickly stood and saluted him. "Sir yes Sir!"

Ganon then snarls and steps forward to the man and looks down on him. "Did you happen to see Link come out of the bedroom." He asked the soldier.

The guard stuttered. "N..N..No sir….."

Ganon smirked. "And why is that Soldier?" He asked him.

The guard was silent a moment then spoke. " B..B..Because I fell asleep Sir" He answered trying not to see the fire in Ganon's eyes.

Ganon then pursed his lips deciding how he should handle this guard. "Well… I do not know how to punish you for this but I will deal with you later! There are more important things to deal with."

The guard took a loud gulp.

"I want you to have every single guard and person in this castle to search high and low for Link!" He demanded.

The guard was frozen to the spot. "Now!" Ganon ordered.

The guard jumped "Yes Sir!!" then quickly ran down the hall to obey.

Everyone looked everywhere in the castle, but Link was nowhere to be found. Ganon was very upset, he was so desperate, he even looked in the dungeons. He paced the floor in front of his thrown back and forth rubbing his temples. Everyone in the castle was in the thrown room as Ganon had ordered. They were awaiting orders from Ganon, including his spies. Finally, he stopped. He then put all his guards, that did not guard the gates, and split them up into teams to look in different regions of Hyrule. He took the lost woods and Lon Lon ranch for himself. He didn't want to frighten those kids and Malon.

Ganon then rode by himself to Lon Lon ranch first. He was pretty sure that that's where Link would be. As he rode up to the ranch house, Malon was just coming out of the barn carrying what looked like a pail of milk.

Malon looked up at Ganon surprised. " Good afternoon sir! What brings you here?"

Ganon looked around hoping to see Link. "Have you seen Link lately?" Then looked at her.

Malon shook her head. "No sir, not since he was at Gloria's. Why? Is everything ok?"

Ganon suddenly looked sad. "He left the castle this morning and now we can't find him, he is sick still and I would hate for anything to happen while he is out of bed."

Malon suddenly smiled. Ganon looked at her confused.

"You like him don't you?" She asked swinging the milk gently smiling.

Ganon looked at her in shock, speechless. He didn't know what to say to that.

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell Link. I Think that's sweet. Link has had a hard time and he needs someone to care about him." She says smiling and looks around. "I haven't seen him though since he was at Gloria's house."

Ganon heaved a heavy sigh and slightly smiled at her. "Thanks. Well if you'll excuse me my lady, I must be off to search for him."

Then Ganon rode off and Malon went back to her work. Ganon searched everywhere but Link was no where to be found. Ganon returned to the castle around 4 a.m. in the morning. He stayed up all night sitting by his burning fireplace.

"_Link, where are you? We have searched everywhere, I hope he is safe, but I won't give up." _Ganon thought to himself.

* * *

Ok the next chapter is coming soon! Sorry for such a looooong wait! I will make it up to you all I promise!!


	8. Chapter 8

I am sooo sorry I waited so long to update! I had writer's block for a long time but I got some help from a few die hard fans! Thanks guys! You know who you are…

Well here is another chapter but this one will be longer! YAY!! I love this story soo much!!! Anyway Read and review and enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the legend of Zelda Characters and they are the sole property of Nintendo. This story is free for all to read and enjoy.

* * *

The Unexpected visitor

Chapter 8

Ganon did not realize that the sun came up as he surveyed his map trying to analyze all of Hyrule making sure they searched everywhere. No one could find him, not even his best spies.

MEANWHILE

As consciousness found Link at last, he heard voices. He tried opening his eyes but could not see. He was blindfolded. He tried to stretch his arms but they had been bound behind his back. He could also feel a gag over his mouth. It felt like cotton with a big knot in his mouth. His mouth felt so dry. He listened to the voices.

The first was a male. "What are we going to do? The dark lord has the whole kingdom in an uproar over him!" He said sounding upset.

The second was a female voice. "We had not expected him to go to such drastic measures in attempt to locate him. We need to make a new plan and fast! I am not going to prison!"

The third was another man's voice, he sounded patient. "We will wait another week or so and see if things die down, then we'll get our ransom for him."

The woman then spoke again. "AND if the search does not die down, What then?"

Link recognized the woman's voice. His stomach did flips at the thought that Gloria was in on kidnapping him. The same very person who had taken him in when he was sick and had cared for him. He realized it shouldn't have surprised seeing how she was going to kick him out anyways. Then Link thought of what the first man had said. _"Gannon was looking for him"_

This thought really surprised Link even more. He never thought Ganon would even care what happened to Link.

The third man spoke again, obviously their leader. "If not then we'll just take care of it then."

It seemed to please the other two because neither of them spoke another word.

"Ah he's awake! About time!" Their leader spoke. "Gloria, remove his blindfold."

Link's stomach did flips, he was not looking forward to looking at his captors, for fear he may know them.

Gloria roughly untied the blindfold, pulling some of his hair in the process. As the blindfold was being removed, Link could hear a Chair being moved. When the Blind fold was removed, Link had to let his eyes adjust to the light. When his eyes finally adjusted he looked around the room. He had never been in this room before. The room was square with a round table in the right corner. There were only two wooden doors in the room. One almost straight ahead and the other on the left side wall. It seemed from Link's point of view, he was laying on some hay in the corner of the room. The floor are made of stones. He didn't see any windows either. He had no idea where he was.

Link then looked at the faces of his captors. The guy who Link had never seen before, and was their leader, sat in a chair looking down at Link smiling. Then sitting at the table in the corner was a young boy about Link's age. He looked distraught for some reason and held a mug in his hands on the table staring into the mug. To Link's right, stood Gloria. Link looked up at her. Her expression was cold.

"I guess you heard our little conversation earlier." Their leader spoke.

The man looked like he was in his early to late thirties. Link looked at him with a blank expression and said nothing because he could not speak even if he wanted to. The knot was pretty big. He was not going to show any fear, but truth be told he was scared.

"You've been out for 4 days now…" He then gave out a laugh. "That stuff really does knock them out!" He said looking at Gloria.

"I guess you're wondering what we gave you so I'll tell you." Their leader began. "You see the young man back there?" Pointing his thumb at the young boy. "Well, you see we had him steal some of the dark lords sleeping potion. He didn't know which one to get, so he just grabbed one and he grabbed the more powerful one by accident." He continued with a smile.

Link then tried to remember what had happened to him. He really couldn't remember much. The last thing he remembered was wondering the Castle then felt a sharp pain in the back of the head and falling. Then he recalled someone rolling him over. His ears rang and he saw stars. He also remembered feeling a cool liquid go into his mouth. They had forced him to drink it.

"From the look on your face, I can see you have remembered what happened." He said looking at Link.

Link didn't even nod.

"Well since you are our hostage, you should know what we intend to do with you." He said smiling. "First we are going to keep you here until the dark lord makes the searched to you end, and then when he feels there is no hope in finding you, then we will put you up for ransom." He rubbed his chin. "Though since The dark lord has the kingdom looking for you, we may have to kill you instead if the search does not die down." He said looking into Link's eyes. _"His eyes are so blue, no wonder Ganon likes him." _He thought to himself.

Link swallowed hard. He could see the man was dead serious in his words. His stomach felt sick. If he was scared before, he was terrified now. Link let out a small cough. He was still a sick but he didn't care about that now. He started looking around, but there was no way he would be able to escape, because not only was he gagged and his bound, but his feet had been bound together as well. There went the idea of running for one of the doors.

MEANWHILE BACK AT GANON'S CASTLE

It had been 4 days since Link had disappeared and it was getting dark. Ganon had torn up everything in his study. He was furious and frustrated at his guards and spies. He yelled and screamed at them for being useless to find Link. He Sat back in his seat rubbing his face. Not long after, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" He said with a hand to his mouth thinking.

Elizabeth came in and walked over to Ganon and placed a hand on her hip. "I just got word that one of your spies was in a bar tonight, and overheard something you might want to hear."

Ganon sat up straight with a gleam of hope in his eyes. "Yes bring him in."

Elizabeth snapped her fingers and the spy came in and kneeled by Ganon. "My Lord, I have some information about Link sire"

Ganon put a finger to his lips. "Go on."

"My Lord I was in the bar tonight and there was this young boy the age of Link sitting next to me, he kept mumbling on about someone that had disappeared. He said things like. "We're all going to jail for his kidnapping, or worse beheaded. What should I do, help him and still suffer their fate." He looked very upset my lord and I believe that Link is the one he speaks of, for no one else has disappeared in Hyrule."

Ganon slightly nodded. "And?" Ganon knew his spies well enough to know that he would have followed the boy.

"I followed him my lord. He led me right to Gloria's house." The spy looked up at Ganon to see his reaction. Ganon looked furious. "I looked in the windows and from what I could see, the boy went into a trapdoor in the floor of the same room Link had slept when he was sick my lord."

Ganon balled his hands into fists. He was so angry he wanted to break something but he took a deep breath and closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm himself. The room was quiet for a few moments. Then Ganon looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, please go fetch Princess Zelda for me…. I hate to cut her vacation short but I will write her a letter for you to take to her." Then Ganon started writing a letter to Zelda.

After writing the letter he sealed it in an envelope with melted wax and pressed his ring emblem in the wax and handed the envelope to Elizabeth. "Thank you Elizabeth."

She nodded and then left the room. Elizabeth is like a good friend to Ganon so he did not want her being formal with him. He then looked at the Spy. "I have a plan to retrieve Link without him coming to harm, and hopefully everything will go smoothly."

* * *

Ok now I did make this one longer but the next chapter will explain so much, you'll have to read to find out. I'll update soon, I promise! Please let me know what you thought. The more reviews the more likely I will update, Thanks!!!

Oh! If you want to see a sketch of what the room looks like please copy the link below and paste it into your browser.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is Chapter 9 guys! I said I would make it up to you and I think writing more chapters would do that. Sorry about the Link, guess they don't allow that. Anyway please read and review!!

* * *

The Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 9

Early the next morning Ganon was already planning on how to save Link. As he was discussion the layout of Kokiri village, there was a knock on the door.

Ganon stopped talking and looked up. "Come in!" He said irritably.

A guard came in. "Someone wishes to see you my Lord."

Ganon only nodded and the Guard stepped aside. A boy that looked about Link's age walked in. He looked like he was crying.

The boy stepped forward timidly as he cried then suddenly he fell to him knees at Ganon's feet crying even more. "forgive me my lord!!" The boy exclaimed.

Ganon looked down at the boy, confused.

"I had no choice but I could not bare the guilt anymore.. Please have mercy on me!!!" His cheeks were even redder and he wailed as if in agony.

Ganon understood then. This was the boy that the spy had mentioned in the bar. At first he felt very angry and wanted to even hurt the boy but he looked down at the boy, who begged and pleaded for mercy, as he held onto Ganon's leg, the tears staining his pants. Normally Ganon could easily lose his temper but seeing the boy before him begging him and crying, it stirred something in him. He found himself taking pity on the boy.

He looked down at the boy. "Stop crying already. I am not going to kill you boy. Now stand and tell me what else you have come to say."

The boy slowly stood, sniffling. "Sir, I am soo very sorry. I want to make things right."

Ganon smirked. This was perfect for his plan. He could get the boy to help him rescue Link.

Ganon got in the boy's face. The boy swallowed hard. "I'll tell you what, you help me rescue Link and I'll make sure that princess Zelda will be lenient on you."

The boy nodded. Ganon then pointed to a chair in the corner. The boy then quickly hurried to the chair and sat in it, sniffling.

LATER THAT DAY

The boy returned to where Link was being held captive.

He went inside to where Gloria and their leader was.

"Hi Boss!" He said then waved at Gloria. "Hi Gloria!" He smiled.

Gloria only rolled her eyes. Their boss on the other hand smiled at him.

"So Toft, What is the plan for the day sir?" He asked his boss.

Me and Gloria are going to the Hyrule market and you Sheik will stay here and watch the hostage." He told the boy as he patted his shoulder.

Sheik nodded and they left him there. He waited only a little until they were gone and as soon as they had left, he quickly went over to Link who was watching him intently. Sheik then took off Link's gag.

Link licked his lips. His mouth was so dry, they rarely gave him water. Sheik was the only one who gave Link water and food.

Sheik quickly untied him. "Link, I'm very sorry for everything, but no time to explain. We have to hurry before they get back. I have to get you out of here."

While Link rubbed his wrists, Sheik went to the corner to get his bag and pulled out a long black cloak. He then quickly put the cloak on Link. Link didn't speak, he was very much ready to get out of there so he was not about to waste time with questions now. Sheik also put one on as well and then they both climbed out of the cellar, quickly. There was already a few guards there to escort them to the old abandoned house just across from Gloria's house. As they waited in the abandoned house, the guards guarded the door inside. Sheik and Link waited inside the house, sitting in a corner.

Link was very quiet, staring at the wall. You could say he was in shock, but honestly Link had no idea what to say to the boy. Several seconds of silence passed when Sheik spoke.

"I am so sorry Link, please forgive me." Sheik said looking at Link, waiting for a response.

Link looked at him and gave him a small smile and nodded. This made Sheik smile. Five more minutes passed and Ganon came into the house. He quickly walked over to Link.

He then knelt in front of him. He felt Link's arms frantically searching for injuries he might have. "Are you hurt Link?" He then felt the top of Link's head to see if he had any head injuries.

Link blushed. He had never had anyone to even care whether he was injured or not. "I..I…I'm ok." he said shakily. Maybe he was in shock after all. He wanted to say more but he could not speak. Every time he tried, no sound would come out.

"You're in shock Link." Ganon stated as he took his cape off and wrapped it around Link.

Ganon then stood and picked Link up into his arms and carried him outside. Sheik was then escorted outside by two guards. What he saw outside actually scared him. Both Gloria and Luke were inside the back of a prisoner wagon with their hands tied behind their backs. The prisoner wagon was like a wagon only it had bars on 4 sides. The door in the very back had a big lock on it. At first Sheik was very scared they would put him in the back with them too. Gloria and Luke both, glared at Sheik.

One of the guards then tied sheiks hands in front of him. They then escorted him to the prisoner wagon but instead of putting him in the back, they put him up front with the driver. This made Sheik feel a little better but he still felt scared. He knew that as soon as they arrived at the castle, that they would suffer the consequences of their crime. Ganon had already left with Link in his arms. They all then traveled back to the Castle.

As soon as Ganon arrived back at the castle, he rushed Link up to the bedroom where Link had slept before. Ganon unwrapped link and laid him down and covered him in the covers. Link felt comfort from being in a nice warm bed again. For a week he had to sleep on a hay covered stone floor, tied up. It was very uncomfortable. He stared blankly, in a spaced out kind of way. Link's eye's suddenly began to tear. Ganon sat next to him quietly. He wanted to hold him and comfort him but he decided not to, in fear of scaring the boy.

Link looked over at Ganon, crying now. "Y..Y..you came for me?"

Ganon only nodded quietly.

"I am so happy you did, because Luke had said my time was running out!" He was bawling now. "That's why they went to the marketplace. They were getting s…s…s…stuff…. To….to…to …kill….me and… and…… then….." Link was stammering bad.

He couldn't bring himself to even say that last word. Ganon knew what he was going to say and his eyes had gotten wide. He felt an anger, he had never felt before but it soon died because Link was crying really hard now.

Ganon gently rubbed Link on the back to try and soothe him without scaring him. Link felt kind of embarrassed at the fact that Ganon saw him crying like a child, when in his own mind, he was not supposed to show emotions like this. Link then tried getting out of bed but Ganon stopped him gently making him lay on the bed. Link tried talking but he couldn't get any words out for all stuttering.

"SSSHHH" Ganon shushed him gently getting up onto the bed to lay next to Link.

Link didn't even think about it when he nuzzled close to Ganon crying into his chest, staining Ganon's shirt with his tears. He felt comforted now to know he was safe even if it was in the arms of his enemy. Ganon was surprised that Link snuggled up to him but he gently wrapped his arms around the boy, who was so much smaller than him and caressed his head all the while. They laid there like that for along time as Link cried and Ganon comforting him. Eventually Link could no longer cry anymore and he was so tired from all the crying that he fell asleep with Ganon holding him.

As soon Ganon was sure that Link was a sleep, he gently unwrapped his arms from Link and gently got off the bed. Link must have been exhausted, because he never budged as Ganon got up. Ganon put his cape back on.

Ganon left the room. He then proceeded to where the prisoners were in the back of the castle where the prisoner wagon was stopped. Ganon had already given orders to his soldiers to wait until he was done with Link to do anything with the 3 prisoners. As soon as the prisoner wagon had arrived at the castle, they stopped and sat there as guards stood guard and waited. They had been waiting there for maybe 2 hours. When he arrived, all the guards stood to attention.

He walked over to the prisoner's wagon. First he looked at the boy with the red eyes but then turned away and proceeded to the side of the wagon to get a good look at the prisoners. Gloria he knew but he had never seen the other guy before.

"Well well well…. If it isn't Gloria." Ganon said with a smirk. "I should have known it would be you behind this. Well truth is I figured you were behind it but no matter. Guards, escort these two to the dungeons where they will await to stand trial tomorrow."

Gloria glared at him but said nothing. The guards then escorted them both into the castle towards the dungeons.

A guard walked to Ganon. "Excuse me my lord, what of the boy?"

Ganon rubbed his chin, thinking. The boy had helped him rescue Link and he did come forward to admit what had happened even though he was frightened. He knew he definitely could not put him near the other 2 for that would risky even if they weren't in the same cell. Ganon had seen what happened to people who were considered traitors amongst thieves and murderers too many times. He then decided the tower prison would be best. The tower was usually only for holding royal prisoners but her figured this would keep the boy from the other two and also to show his gratitude for helping him save Link.

"The tower, Cell number one. Put some fresh blankets up there and pillows." Ganon paused.

The guard, stood attention then bowed. "Yes my lord."

As the guards started escorting Sheik into the castle Ganon walked over to the boy and the guards stopped.

Sheik did not make eye contact with Ganon and only looked at the ground.

"Look at me." Ganon ordered calmly.

Sheik timidly met Ganon's eyes and there was no anger in them nor were they cold but they were actually kind.

Ganon sighed. "I am sorry that I have to send you to the castle tower like this, but it is only until tomorrow. The princess will return and tomorrow you three will stand trial."

Sheik tensed and some fear came into his eyes. He didn't expect them to be tried so soon.

Ganon sensed Sheik's fear. "Do not worry though… I assure you that your sentence will not be harsh. I will talk with her of what you have done and she is not harsh towards those who have the courage to step forward and do what is right even if it means betraying those that do wrong."

Sheik let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you lord Ganon."

Ganon shook his head. "no… thank you Sheik. If you had not done what you did, Link would be lost forever. Anyway…" he sighed. "The guards will get you anything you need in your cell."

Sheik only nodded and the guards escorted him into the castle up to the tower where he would await until the next day for trial.

* * *

Ok there… and don't worry nothing will happen to sheik…. I promise!!!

Anyway I hope you liked the chapter and thank you for reading! Please review!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

I am soo soo sorry for the looong wait! Oh I have no excuse good enough! I am soo sorry! Please forgive me! If you do then please read and leave a review! I made this a long chapter.

* * *

The unexpected visitor

Ch. 10

Sheik was escorted to his cell and it was rather nice for a prison cell. The bed actually had a mattress was made of wood and not stone. There was also a small table and a chair. He had heard rumors of the dungeons in Hyrule castle. They were harsh and cold, but this cell wasn't so bad. He sat down on the bed after the guard had untied his hands and locked the door. He hung his head low feeling worried and depressed and he let out a heavy sigh. Not long after though two guards arrived, one was carrying fresh clean blankets and pillows. The other was carrying a tray of food. The one carrying the food set it down on the table and the blankets and pillows were sat on the bed next to Sheik. Sheik only quietly watched them as they placed the things down and left the room.

He then trudged over to the table where the food sat and sat on the chair. Amazingly the food was still hot. It was a stew and fresh bread and a glass of milk. The milk was very refreshing and the stew was delicious and made him feel better for he had not expected to get this kind of treatment even though he was a prisoner.

A few hours had passed and Link had been sleeping very peacefully and suddenly he woke with a start, sweating profusely. He had dreamed that Toft was strangling him to death. He clutched his chest gasping for air. Ganon sat on the bed next to Link. Link did not even know he was there and Link jumped only out of being startled and gave out a small yelp.

"It's ok Link it's just me." Gannon said in a kind soft voice to Link.

Link relaxed some looking around the room remembering that he was safe now. He then looked at Ganon who looked at Link with concern in his eyes. Gannon then lifted his hand to Link's head and gently placed it on the side of his face. Without even thinking Link pushed into his hand. It made him feel better knowing he was safe and not in that horrible dream he was having.

"Think you could eat something Link?" Gannon asked again softly.

Link swallowed hard and only nodded. Gannon then got up and left the room. Link lay back down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Link lay there like that still when Gannon arrived with a tray of food. It was Stew and fresh bread and a glass of milk. Link scarfed down the food in no time for he had not anything for two days.

After Link finished eating, Ganon removed the tray smiling. He was happy to see that Link enjoyed the food.

"How are you feeling Link?" Gannon asked him softly.

Link felt calmer now and felt like he could talk.

He nodded. "I feel a lot better now, Thank you." Link smiled.

Gannon suddenly appeared uncomfortable. Link could see it in him.

"Link" Gannon paused. "I am going to have to ask you to do something tomorrow. The princess in returning to Hyrule and there will be a trial." He paused again as if finding the words. "I ask that you tell the princess all that had happened while you were their prisoner. I know it will be hard but it will be essential, so the princess knows what happened so she can properly judge them." He then stopped waiting to see what Link's reaction would be.

Link processed his request in his head and thought about it. He really did not like thinking of what happened but as he thought about it, there is no telling who else they could have done that to. Memories of being in that cellar flooded his mind. He remembered every detail, he remembered the cold floor, the itchy straw ad the threats he had receives from Toft when it was only them in the room.

Link let out a heavy sigh and looked into Gannon's eyes with courage in his own. "I'll do it." He nodded.

Ganon smiled at Link and it made Link smile. "Now you know that Sheik helped me to rescue you, how do you feel about him standing trial tomorrow?"

Link's smile faded to a more serious look. "Well….. I think the princess should be lenient on him… he… he…. He was the only one the fed me and gave me water while I was prisoner and well… " Link gulped hard. "Toft and Gloria didn't want that, he risked a lot by feeding me."

Gannon nodded. "I see" He paused and there was silence.

Link was now worried for sheik.

Ganon broke the silence. "I had the guards to take him to the Tower cells. They are used for only royalty but….. I thought that would be best for what he did and he also had the same dinner you had tonight. It was an extra way… "Gannon pinched his nose and closed his eyes. "Of saying thank you. I also had fresh pillows and blankets sent up to him."

Link's eyes started watering as he looked at Gannon in awe. Ganon looked up at Link and was shocked to see Link looking at him like that. Then suddenly Link hugged Ganon, crying.

"Thank you!" Linked gasped between sobs.

Gannon was shocked but then smiled and held the small boy back. To Gannon it was like the heavens. Here he was sitting on the bed and holding link is his arms as he cried on his shoulder. Without thinking Gannon placed his hand gently on Link's head and caressed it. As he held Link for quite some time, Link had fallen asleep in Ganon's arms. Ganon laid Link gently back down on the bed and covered him with the bedspread.

Princess Zelda sat in the carriage as they traveled back to Hyrule Castle, and smiled as she looked out the window at the beautiful grass thinking of how beautiful Hyrule really was. She had had a very good vacation and was glad to be coming back home. The carriage drove along not too much longer and Ganon was at the castle entrance waiting on her. He bowed to her.

"Good to have you back Princess" He then rose and helped her out of the carriage.

She gave him a smile "Thank you Ganon"

Zelda then Took Ganon's hand and practically drug him onto her room she used for signing proclamations and things. Zelda Shut the door behind them and locked it and she blushed.

"So, how are things with you and Link?" She said looking shyly but dreamily.

Ganon sort of blushed. "ummm well I think it's going well….. He… fell asleep in my arms just before you arrived."

Princess Zelda's cheeks were scarlet red now and she clasped both her cheeks with her hands and rushed over to Ganon letting out a squeal of delight. "ooooooohhhh I am soo happy for you!" she then got a look of shock on her face. "Does he know yet about everything?"

Ganon shook his head. "No not yet, but I will have to tell him since you are back and he'll want the truth. I just hope he won't hate me after knowing the truth." He had a worried look on his face.

She took his hand. "awe don't worry I'm sure he will be ok once he knows, maybe confused but ok because he has never had anyone to care about him."

Ganon nodded. "Yeah but I really worry about you doing the trial tomorrow."

Zelda laughed and hugged him. "Oh Ganon! That is soo like you, always worrying about your best friend!" She laughed again.

She sighed and sat at her desk "I am used to trials… it's my duty."

Ganon smiled and sat in the chair on the other side across from her. "I know but you're such a sweet girl and I worry, that's all."

Zelda blushed a little. "oh I am flattered but really Ganon I'll be fine! Besides it's you and Link I worry about. Now…" she said adjusting herself and looking at the papers on her desk that Gannon had written up for Zelda.

She pursed her lips. "AH I see you have already interrogated the prisoners, except for Sheik." She looked up at Ganon.

He nodded. "Yes It took a few hours to interrogate Toft and Gloria but then I went to check on Link and he had a bad dream so I wasn't able to do so."

She nodded. "I see well we could do it now if you like, though of course they will be asked the same things tomorrow, as procedure."

"That sounds good." He rose from his Chair "I'll fetch him."

Ganon had fetched Sheik and brought him to Zelda's office. This was not the interrogation room used for Toft and Gloria but since sheik had helped and seemed willing then they figured this room would suffice.

As Sheik was led into the room he was very nervous and sleepy, it was getting late, very late. He saw the princess and he hung his head low and bowed not saying anything.

Zelda smiled. "Rise and please be seated." motioning her hand to the chair in front of her.

He saw her warm smile and he didn't feel so scared anymore. Sheik told them everything he knew, down to the last detail that he knew of.

When he finished he pleaded. "Please your highness, have mercy, I feel bad about what happened."

She had been writing down everything he said and she put her quill down and looked at him. "My dear boy I can see for myself you are sorry, and I have not yet decided my verdict but I can assure you that your sentence will not be as harsh as Toft and Gloria's. Also I need to remind you that regardless of my verdict tomorrow that you will have to pay the consequences of your actions. However some punishments are very less severe so please sleep well. I will need you to recount everything you have said to me tomorrow."

Sheik lowered his head. "Yes your highness."

The next day was very hectic. Lots of people came to the trial to see the verdicts. The 1st ones up on the stand was Gloria and Toft and they basically gave the same story as they told Ganon, that it was all sheik's doing and they wanted no part of it.

Then came Link with his testimony. Link and Sheik both were surprised. They had both thought that Sheik would be next but little did they know that Zelda had it worked out. Link went up on the stand next to Zelda. She kept a straight face as she watched him. He was scared and embarrassed about the whole thing but he had to be strong and tell them what happened. Link looked to Zelda after making the vow not to lie.

Zelda smiled at him warmly. "Hello Link! I am very sorry that you, the victim must recount the terrible ordeal for me but please tell me as much as you can of what happened and do so at your own pace. You may begin when you are ready." She said smiling at him.

The smile was encouraging to Link knowing they would not think ill of him.

He thought back on the terrible ordeal for a bit then looked up to Zelda. Her face became serious then.

"Well…. It all started when… I had awoken a week ago and I was curious and… I felt I wanted to have a look around the castle so I did, I looked around a bit but when I reached the kitchen….. That's when it happened." Link paused a moment. "See before I reached the kitchen I had a feeling I was being followed but then I thought I was being paranoid." Link shook his head. "Anyways as I was leaving the kitchen, I saw a man standing on the other side of the door and I really wasn't expecting what happened next. He brought a club over his head and swung it down and everything went black." Link paused.

Zelda had a sad look on her face. "Link, can you point out the man that hit you over the head for the court please."

Link nodded. "Yes your highness, he is sitting over there." He then pointed at Toft sitting with the other two. "The one called Toft."

Everyone in the court room looked right at Toft. Toft had a vacant expression and seemed to have no remorse.

Zelda then looked back at Link. "Now please tell us what happened next."

Link nodded nervously.

He used his hand and pushed a stray hair behind his ear.

He looked down at his hands and began. "I awoke some time later and I was gagged and tied and I heard voices. I recognized the woman but not the two men. I could tell that Toft, that's what they called him, was the leader of the group." Link looked up at Zelda who was nodding and listening intently. "Then sometime later, I'm guessing the next day because there were no windows but it felt like 2 days, Gloria and Toft left to go to the market. That's when Sheik gave me some food and drink. It wasn't much but it helped. He risked a lot by feeding me. Then at one point, Toft talked about taking care of me so to speak." Link looked upset by this.

Zelda nodded. "I see. So they were talking about disposing of you?"

Link nodded. "Yes your highness. That same night Sheik left the cellar and came back drunk later. Then he left again the same time I was rescued, it was because of him that I am safe now."

Zelda motioned for Ganon to come to her. She whispered in his ear and he left the court room.

Zelda smiled warmly at Link. "Now Link, would you be so kind as to tell me what the place you were being held looked like? Take your time. Any details are a big help and if you can think of any details that may have been left out, please tell us that too. Take your time though for all information no matter how small is very important."

Link nodded. He then told them every detail he could think of, including the conversations that he heard from Gloria, Toft and Sheik. He even told them about what happened between Sheik and himself and the details of the food.

Sometime during Link's explanations, Ganon had returned to the court room, with Sheik by his side. Sheik was not bound in any way.

After Link was finished, Zelda smiled warmly at him. "Thank you Link, you have been a big help. You may step down and return to the bench." She then motioned to the bench where he once sat.

Link nodded. "Thank you your highness." He stepped down and was escorted back to his seat by a guard.

Zelda then nodded to Ganon. He escorted Sheik to the stand. She then had him swear to tell the truth. She then asked the nervous boy many questions. Before finishing, Zelda had made her decision so she decided not to prolong the trial anymore for they had been there for hours now. However Sheik's story matched with the details in Link's.

Zelda then straightened her papers in front of her. "Thank you Sheik. You may step down, and stand by Ganon.

Sheik bowed to the princess. "Thank you your highness." Then he stepped down from the stand.

Ganon took him over to the other side of the room, away from Toft and Gloria.

Zelda looked up from her papers. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have come to my decision." She looked down at Gloria and Toft. "Toft, I sentence you to life in prison for the kidnapping and conspiring to murder Link. You will stay there until the end of your life. Then at that time, we will take care of your burial arrangements. You will serve this sentence right away."

Toft looked at her with a vacant expression, but in his eyes you could see the fear and anger and sadness. Three guards then escorted him to the dungeons.

Zelda then looked down at Gloria. "Gloria, I sentence you to 15 years in prison." As she said this, Gloria looked shocked.

Zelda saw this and explained. "The reason Miss Gloria in which I did not sentence your life in prison, is because I took into consideration that you had taken care of Link for a time when he was sick. However, you did take part in kidnapping him so for that you got 10 years. However I also had to consider another crime you had committed. You stole 1,000 rupees from Link and used it on yourself." Zelda paused.

Gloria looked up at Zelda in shock.

Zelda continued. "Normally I give 7 years for stealing but as I said before, you did care for Link. You fed him and cared for him some, even when you thought all hope was lost. If that had not been the case, your sentence would have been 17 years, but for taking care of him, I have removed 2 years of your sentence." She sighed when she saw Gloria begin to cry. "However, you could have a chance to get out before your sentence is up, If and I mean if you can be good, and if you can repay a debt to society. We will discuss the details later." She motioned to the guards and they escorted her to her cell.

Zelda then nodded to Ganon and he escorted Sheik up to stand before the princess. She could tell he was upset and scared. Zelda folded her fingers together on her desk and smiled at him warmly. "Hello Sheik."

Sheik gave a bow. "Y...Y...Your Highness."

"You were brave to help Link and I admire that and I admire that. However you did take some part in the kidnapping but because you also helped Link and also helped in rescuing Link, I will be lenient." She smiled warmly at him. "I sentence you Sheik to 5 years' service in this castle. You will work here for 5 years in which you will be provided a place to sleep and food and will be treated fairly; however, you will not be allowed to leave the castle for short time."

Sheik looked very relieved, So did Link.

She continued. "I do this as a reward and as punishment. We will discuss the details in my chambers." She then hit the Gavel on the wooden piece. "Court Dismissed."

So then everyone left the court room. Ganon escorted Sheik to the princess's chambers where she signed proclamations. Link went back to the bedroom and crawled under the covers. His head was swimming from the trial and what had happened to him. She just wanted to forget.

Meanwhile Gannon knocked on the door of Zelda's chambers.

"Please come in!" she called out.

They came in and Gannon shut the door behind them.

Zelda looked up from the papers she was looking at and writing on and smiled. "Please, have a seat, both of you."

They both took a seat. Sheik was a little nervous but seemed really nice. Gannon sat in his seat and looked calm and relaxed.

Zelda was still smiling and she looked at Sheik. "I am truly sorry Sheik if I ever scared you in court with my sentences on Gloria and Toft. I had to be very strict with them."

Sheik nodded. "It is alright your highness, may I say thank you for being lenient with me. I promise to work hard."

Zelda smiled. "You are very welcome. There is more to your sentence that I wanted to discuss here and not where everyone could hear."

She paused and Sheik gulped. He couldn't help but be afraid that maybe she would be harsh after all.

She saw the look on his face. "It's ok Sheik it's not bad I promise. You see since you'll be serving in the castle like the rest of the servants, I want to pay you since I pay all those who work in the castle."

Sheik looked Shocked. "P..Pay me?"

She smiled. "Why yes, of course you won't be able to leave for a little while, not because I don't trust you but for the kingdom so to speak. It will only be for a few months but you can save some money in that time to buy you something." She let out a sigh. "You will also have everything you need here so you will not need to buy food or any necessities. I will pay you 5 rupees per day to start with and you'll get a raise in a few months, probably up 10 per day, that's 35 rupees per week now and then 70 per week later on. How does that sound?"

At first he was speechless. Then he spoke. "Thank you thank you your highness! This is great! I promise I won't let you down your highness!"

She smiled warmly. "Thank you Sheik! Gannon, would you please escort him to his new living quarters?"

Gannon stood and bowed. "Yes your highness."

They then walked to the servants' quarters silently for a bit then Gannon spoke, breaking the silence. "Thank you Sheik, for everything, I am very grateful to you."

Sheik always felt a bit intimidated and shy around Gannon so he only nodded. "You're welcome."

They arrived and Gannon showed him where he would sleep and gave him some new clothes and told him to report to the kitchen the next day in the morning. With that he left him there sitting on his new bed.

Gannon then headed for the bedroom where Link was, and as he entered he saw Link asleep under the covers. Gannon walked over to the bed and stood by it a moment looking down at him asleep. Then he sat down on the bed gently and gently moved some hair from the boy's face. He looked so peaceful and sweet; it made Gannon's heart ache to see him. It gave him the sudden urge to climb in the bed and snuggle with him but no he could not. He didn't want to frighten him.

Link then stirred a little and opened his eyes. He saw Gannon sitting there. "Oh Gannon, it's you." It felt easier and easier to be around the huge man.

Gannon let out a sigh and smiled. "Yes it is I" He then rubbed Link's back gently as he sat up. "Are you alright? I know it must have been hard for you today."

Link acknowledged Gannon's hand on his back and it felt good to be comforted for he had never been comforted before. The place he grew up in had no adults and all the ones he lived with were all children.

Link nodded. "Yes I am alright. Thank you Gannon for being so kind to me even though we are supposed to be enemies." Then something clicked in his head.

Link looked at him with surprise. "Wait, why is the princess here? I thought she was supposed to be in hiding." Link looked confused.

Gannon let out a heavy sigh. "I suppose I should tell you the truth Link." He took Link's hand into his own and looked into his blue eyes. "Link, I am not your enemy, nor have I ever been your enemy and I never will be your enemy."

Link looked more confused. "What?"

* * *

I am working on the next chapter now. Sorry for the delay. Please review!


End file.
